tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.128.27-20180109180810/@comment-35144412-20190612164807
Hallo Anna, das freut mich, dass deine Praxisprüfung ganz chilig verlaufen war. Pokèmon: Meisterdetektiv Pikachu ist wirklich ein toller Science-Fiction-Fantasy-Abenteuerfilm. Der ist vor allem unabhängig von den Videospielen und der Anime-Serie. Mit Realfilminterpretationen der Disney-Zeichentrickfilme habe ich an sich keine Probleme. Maleficent mag ich nicht (hatte da was völlig anderes erwartet), Cinderella war ganz nett (aber nicht so eindrucksvoll). Tolkien möchte ich auf jeden Fall sehen, sieht von Trailer her ganz vielversprechend aus. Bin gespannt, ob der Film angemessen den Autor von Der Hobbit und Der Herr der Ringe darstellt. Habe mir im Kino Godzilla II: King of the Monsters angesehen und war richtig begeistert, auch wenn sehr viele die Dramaturgie kritisiert haben. Freut mich, dass dir meine Interpretation mit dem Verbrecher aus der Zukunft gefallen hat. Ich finde das Ende von Game of Thrones an sich akzeptabel. Bran ist der Dreiäugige Rabe, der durch die Augen anderer sehen und wissen kann. Umso mehr bin ich gespannt wie die Buchsaga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer '''enden wird. Sofern der Autor überhaupt dies beenden wird. Nicht direkt ein Crossover zwischen GOT und TMNT, sondern einfach Charaktere, die auf Game of Thrones-Figuren anspielen. Ich finde wirklich '''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ist ein furchtbarer Abklatsch. Ich konnte nicht mal die erste Episode ertragen. Es übt einfach keinen Charme auf und der Humor ist platt. Freue mich schon auf den Tag, an dem wir mehr über die IDW Turtles schreiben können. Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ist ab Donnerstag (13.06.2019) als DVD/Blu-ray im Handel, den hole ich mir auf jeden Fall. Habe den auf Youtube sehen können, noch ehe er gelöscht werden konnte. Auf Youtube kannst du ihn nur sehen, wenn du dafür 13,99 € bezahlst. Aber der Film ist wirklich gut, meiner Meinung nach. Freue mich mit dir darüber zu schreiben. Wie schon erwähnt läuft comicmäßig schon mal Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III. Ich sage nur dazu, dass da wohl ein multiversaler Kuddelmuddel abgeht oder wohl richtig auf coole Weise schräg abgehen wird. Wie schon erwähnt habe ich IDW Publishing über weitere mögliche Crossover-Comics angeschrieben. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: Habe das angeschrieben, da ich viel Spaß hatte mit dem Crossover-Comic He-Man und die Masters of the Universe/ThunderCats. Könnte es mir einfach cool vorstellen, wenn die Turtles (und vielleicht auch Splinter) die Masters of the Universe treffen könnten. Leonardo könnte ich wohl mit Prinz Adam/He-Man verstehen. Donatello mit Duncan aka Man-At-Arms. Raphael mit Teela. Michelangelo mit dem quirligen Hofzauberer Orko. Splinter würde sich wohl gut mit König Randor (Prinz Adams Vater), wenn nicht sogar mit der Sorcerres verstehen. Shredder, wenn er dabei ist, würde sich wohl mit dem Erzfeind der Masters, Skeletor, verbünden. Könnte mir glatt vorstellen, dass Prinz Adam in ein Bedrängnis geraten würde (wobei sein Schwert zurückbleibt) und die Sorcerres würde Leonardo telepathisch dazu anleiten das Zauberschwert von Prinz Adam an sich zu nehmen, Bei der Macht von Grayskull! zu rufen und dann wird Leonardo mit der Kraft ausgestattet. Natürlich solange bis er Prinz Adam rettet und das Schwert wiedergeben kann. Wenn nicht sogar, dass die gesamten Turtles (vorübergehend) mit der Macht von Grayskull ausgestattet werden. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Hellboy: Ist zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber ich würde es schon toll finden, wenn ein Crossover-Comic zwischen den Turtles und Hellboy kommen würde. Einfach die Turtles im Stil von Mike Mignola, die mit Hellboy zusammenarbeiten, um eine Katastrophe apokalyptischen Ausmaßes zu verhindern. Ansonsten warten wir ab, was für weitere Crossover-Comics kommen werden. Wenn Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Back to the Future kommen sollte, dann wäre es wirklich klasse. Wünsche dir einen schönen Abend. Robert